The World-Eater's Eyrie
The World-Eater's Eyrie is a quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Overview *'Prerequisite:' The Fallen *'Quest Giver: ' Automatic upon completion of The Fallen *'Reward:' N/A *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Walkthrough Odahviing to Skuldafn]] You must reach Skuldafn to get to the portal, but the only way to reach Skuldafn is to free Odahviing. Tell the guard to open the trap. When you return to Odahviing he'll be ready to fly you to Skuldafn. Once you are ready you tell Odahviing and you climb on his back and fly across the eastern mountains. This is where your follower will leave you. Skuldafn Temple As soon as you get to Skuldafn, you are likely to be attacked by a dragon at this point. There will also be some Draugrs there waiting for you while attacking the dragon. Use your best weaponry, and then kill it and absorb its soul. Be cautious, as there is another dragon waiting for you further ahead. Deal with the second dragon like you did the first. Fight your way to the temple filled with Draugrs. You will then come across a puzzle room. Puzzle Rooms Stand by the lever and face the puzzle. On the left and right side of the puzzle are pillars with emblems on them. Turn the puzzle pieces until the shown emblem is pointing at the emblem on the walls. When looking at the puzzle from the lever, it's eagle, snake, eagle for the left gate. Then change the middle pillar to an eagle for the right gate to open. The right gate has a chest in it. Second Puzzle Room: This room has a pillar that you see immediately on entry, as well as a couple of enemies. There are two more pillars once you go up the steps. The solution is Whale (upper left), Snake (lower middle), and Eagle (upper right). You can get to the door without solving the puzzle by using the Whirlwind Sprint shout while on the platform near the lever. Third Puzzle: You will come to a hallway where you will have to fight a Dragon Priest, Draugr Wight Lord, Draugr Scourge Lord or Draugr Death Overlord. Defeat him, then pick up the Diamond Claw, value 1000, from his remains. From top to bottom: Fox, Moth, Dragon. Enter Sovngarde on top of Skuldafn]] Once you get to the roof of Skuldafn Temple there is one Elder Dragon and one leveled dragon sleeping on each side of the portal (Do not wake them or use the "Storm Call" shout if you do not wish to make the fight more difficult). Then, you will see a Dragon Priest. The priest’s name is Nahkriin, and his staff is the key to going to Sovngarde. Kill Nahkriin and take his staff (don't forget to grab his mask, as this is the only chance you will have to do so), use it on the altar, and jump into the portal. Nahkriin can be extremely difficult for lower leveled players, especially those who do not have any resistance to his frost magic. This mage is completely ranged who can quickly obliterate you with his Ice Spike. It is very hard to escape once you have been hit due to the fact that the spell drastically slows you down as well. A strategy that can be useful is to position yourself near the edge of the large stairs (if you walk up the stairs, position yourself to your right) and hide behind the pillar. Nahkriin's AI is made in such a way that he will never confront you in melee range. This will make it so that while your hiding behind the pillar, Nahkriin will just be waiting for you to poke your head out to shoot his spikes at you. Use this to your advantage by equipping your bow and hopefully many arrows found throughout your travels and continue to slowly pick away at the casters' health. Fire an arrow or two and hide behind the pillar. The higher your Archery level is by this point, the easier it is to kill Nahkriin. Continue to slowly chip away at his health until he is finally dead, making sure to save every so often. (Incase you make a mistake with positioning or get hit too many times.) Notes *The two dragons sitting on pillars to the right and left of Nahkriin do not appear to be sleeping. They were both awake and their heads would follow the player as he moved around them. They do not appear to be aggressive and can't be killed. As soon as their health is all the way down, they will start talking. *If the player uses the "Storm Call" shout while attacking Nahkriin, the dragons will awake and start attacking him making the fight even harder then it has to be. *There is a way to come up to Nahkriin and he will not be hostile, even if attacked. When coming out of Skuldofn Temple to Skuldofn there is a wooden bridge directly outside, if you head to the right, climb the rocks, it is possible to get behind Nahkriin and he will not be hostile. *On the roof of the temple there is a chest in front of the door in the ruins of a tower. *You do not have to kill Nahkriin. You may simply use the Whirlwind Sprint shout to get past him. You have to get to the portal before he touches the staff. If you can make it before he gets to the staff, you can jump in and save yourself some trouble. However, you will never be able to recover his mask. *After you obtain the Storm Call shout, and before you enter Skuldafn, go inside the little chamber to the right and look inside a bowl on the shelve. (On the right side when you enter) Inside you'll find a linnen wrap, but underneath the wrap you'll find a flawless emerald (worth 750) a flawless garnet (worth 160) and a flawless diamond (worth 1000). Bugs *It is possible for the first Skuldafn puzzle room to glitch, not allowing the middle pillar to rotate at all and thus not allowing the player to open the door and continue. Reloading from a save outside the temple appears to fix this. I had this issue however after finding the game had glitched. I saved the game and reloaded that save and this fixed the problem which then allowed me to continue. (XBOX 360 and PS3) *The puzzle with the Diamond Claw won't open even after inserting the right sequence. Try realoding to a save or leaving the temple and reentering the sequnce. (XBOX 360 and PS3) *The guard you are supposed to talk to when you need to release Odahviin might have died while capturing the Dragon. This might happen because you did not use Dragonrend soon enough. (encountered on PS3, 360 and PC) If the guard died, then a guard out of Dragonsreach will soon come after Farengar and will wait on the (from the door) left upper platform. *If you attack Odahviing when he is captured but you haven't talked to him he will attack you and when you relese him you can't kill him either. This happened to me and I depleted all his health he began to spin around and my character wouldn't be able to move. Reloading and capturing him again will work to fix the bug. *If you charge Nahkriin and attack him before he touches his staff, it is possible to knock him around so he can't touch the staff and he will stay passive. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Quests